christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Therapy
Death Therapy is an industrial groove metal project based out of Dacula, Georgia in the United States. The project began in 2015. Jason Wisdom (ex-Becoming the Archetype, Solamors) began the project as a solo effort, with no guitars, just Vocals, Bass, Programming and Drums. History Jason Wisdom formed Death Therapy in late 2015. The project came as a way to still perform music.Stagg, David (February 22, 2017). "Death Therapy and Project 86". HM Magazine. Interview with Andrew of Schwab. Retrieved on September 13, 2018. The band name came from the movie, "What About Bob?".Stagg, David (November 9, 2015). "Former Becoming the Archetype announces new project, Death Therapy, streams new song". HM Magazine. Retrieved on September 13, 2018. Wisdom had spent 12 years in the Metal Industry, as the Bassist and Vocalist of Becoming the Archetype. He had performed on six studio albums, an EP, two singles and two demos, under the names of BTA, Nonexistent Failure and The Remnant. Wisdom departed from the band in 2011, He joined a project with Aletheian members and fellow former BTA members, Alex Kenis and Travis Turner with a project called Solamors. The project recorded a single album, Depravity's Demise, which released at the end of 2013. Death Therapy formed in 2015 and released two singles, "Possessed" and "The Lie", which came premiered through HM Magazine.Stagg, David (January 8, 2016). "LISTEN: Death Therapy (ex-Becoming the Archetype) releases second single". HM Magazine. Retrieved on September 13, 2018. Shortly after the two singles releases, he finalized it with the release of the demo, titled Demo Songs (2015/2016), which featured the additional track "Prodigal". The release also featured Brian Wages on Keyboards and Josh Seagraves on Drums.Beard, Mace (May 23, 2016). "Review: Death Therapy - Demo". The Bearded Dragon Productions. Retrieved on September 13, 2018. Following the demo was released, the project would eventually sign to Solid State Records.Beard, Mason (January 19, 2017). "Death Therapy Signs to Solid State Records". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 17, 2018.Wisdom, Jason (October 30, 2016). "Jason Wisdom of Death Therapy". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on September 17, 2018. However, despite signing around October 2016, it was not announced until January 2017. The projects debut album was titled The Storm Before the Calm and was released on February 24, 2017.Lewandoski, Nao. "Death Therapy - The Storm Before the Calm". HM Magazine. Retrieved on September 17, 2018.Gatto, Chris (March 11, 2017). "Death Therapy - The Storm Before the Calm". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on September 17, 2018. The band toured with Project 86 to support the album. In July 2018, Death Therapy announced they were recording their sophomore album, with Blake Aldrige on Drums. On September 21, 2018, the band released "Crazy", a cover of a Gnarls Barkley song."Death Therapy - Crazy (Gnarls Barkley Cover)". YouTube. September 21, 2018. Retrieved on September 21, 2018. Members Current * Jason Wisdom - Bass, Vocals (2015-present) Other * Brian Wages - Keyboards (2015-2016) * Josh Seagraves - Drums (2015-2017) * Blake Aldrige - Drums (2017-present)Sullivan, Christian (July 7, 2018). "Death Therapy To Record Brand New Album". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on September 13, 2018. Timeline ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2016 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2016 TimeAxis =orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:purple legend:Drums id:Keys value:skyblue legend:Programming id:Live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bgbars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors=bars:bgbars LineData = layer:back at:24/02/2016 color:EP at:24/02/2017 color:album at:21/09/2018 color:EP BarData = bar:Jason text:"Jason Wisdom" bar:Brian text:"Brian Wages" bar:Josh text:"Josh Seagraves" bar:Blake text:"Blake Aldrige" PlotData= width:11 bar:Jason from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Jason from:start till:end color:Bass width:3 bar:Brian from:start till:24/02/2016 color:Keys bar:Brian from:start till:24/02/2016 color:Live width:3 bar:Josh from:start till:30/07/2018 color:Drums bar:Josh from:start till:30/07/2018 color:Live width:3 bar:Blake from:08/03/2018 till:end color:Drums bar:Blake from:08/03/2018 till:end color:Live width:3 }} Discography Demos * Demo Songs (2015/2016) (2016) Studio albums * The Storm Before the Calm (2017) * Untitled Sophomore Album (TBA) Singles * "Possessed" (2015) * "The Lie" (2016) Other songs * "Crazy" - Gnarls Barkley (2018) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Industrial Metal Bands Category:Groove Metal Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:United States Bands